Secret Love
by kirakitty
Summary: Naruto felt he was never going to have true love, and he accepted it. But fate has something else instore for him, seeing how he has been captured by a stranger. Can this person change Naruto's view, or will it all be in vain. OCXNaru, onesided SasuXNaru
1. A Little Problem

Kira: Wooo I gots a story online now and yous all get to read it. I hopes you all like it. I can say that it is a fave of mine and I wasn't sure if I should put it online. Not many may like it but oh well I'll take my chances.

Disclaimer: Naruto and company are not mine, but the others like oh lets say beep is mine. Mwuahahahaha!!!!!

Ch. 1: A little Problem

Naruto ran through the forest trying to catch up to his team as fast as he could. He had fallen behind while talking care of a raccoon he had scared half ro death during one of his assumptions.

Jumping through the trees he could see where his team had left there foot prints so he would know where they went. This was about the hundredth mission they had been on and were heading back to the village so it was okay for him to be a little late. It's not like it would cause a huge uproar or something.

Everyone in his village hated him. All his life being shunned for having the Kyuubi locked inside him, the only people who cared for him were Iruka, Kakashi(although he didn't show it), and Sasuke who even if he didn't care about him, it was okay, because he at least accepted him as a rival.

Lastly he had noticed how Sasuke had been starring at him. As if there was some weird growth growing on him, it was really starting to creep him out. But would for get about it when he in turn called a dobe.

Deep in thought Naruto didn't even notice the presence of someone behind him. The pursuer hang back just enough so that if anyone did notice he wouldn't be easily spotted. This person also knew they were nearing the Konoha gates. So just before they came into view he struck. He hit Naruto in the back of the neck, then with ease slung him over his shoulder. He left no traces should anyone notice that something was amiss and decided to follow.

------------

Group 7 had already gone through the gate, now waiting for Naruto. Sakura as usual was walking around yelling for him to hurry up so they could go to the Hokage Tower to inform him about the mission. And Kakashi was reading his new installment of "Icha, Icha, Paradise".

Then there was Sasuke who was just lounging on the side of a tree looking at the gate, waiting for that blond mop of hair ro bound through. Smiling and rubbing his head, saying sorry for being late.

Sasuke smirked to himself, thinking how idiotic Naruto is. But he knew that behind his idiotic exterior there was something else. He knew Naruto would never open up, he could tell his emotions were well hidden, but sometimes he could see distrust in his eyes. And it hurt when he sow it. He hatted how _his_ Naruto was always hiding something.

Stopping in the middle he calmed himself sown. Punishing himself for possessing Naruto. But it had always felt natural. Like since he knew something no one else did that entitled him to ownership. After all he was the one who saw the real Naruto.

**Flash Flash BOOM**

**Sasuke had been sitting on the end of the dock at the pond in Konoha. Trying his best to avoid his fangirls and the worried stares of the towns folk. Ever since the massacre of his clan, by the hands of his brother. Now everyone seemed to notice him even more and show pity for him whenever he would walk through town, eyes on the ground so he wouldn't see their fake smiles. And this was the only place he could come. A place of peace and quiet. **

**He had been sitting there for a while when it started to rain. His head was turned up so he could stare at the rain as it came down. Suddenly he saw a flash out of the corner of his eyes. Turning quick enough to see what it was. **

**Running across the grass was a blond haired boy. His gaze followed him all the way to a tree. He had jumped up to one of the branched. His back was to Sasuke so he couldn't see his face. Starring it dawned on him that it had started to rain harder. **

**So far he was soaked all the way to the bone and he could feel the chill start to work its way down his back. Once again looking at the sky his onyx black eyes mixed with the gray sky.** **Pain flowing through both of then. Whispering to let it all out. Turning back to the kid he decided to get closer.**

**Erasing his presence he slipped over to the tree noticing the boy was now sitting. Choosing a bush in front of the boy, so he could see his face. Directing all of his attention to the boy sitting on the branch.** **What he saw left him in awe and confusion.**

**Sitting against the trunk of the tree was a boy with golden sun kissed skin and blond hair. Tears were streaming from the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen, on his cheek there was a bruise and a gash above his eye. Blood was streaming down the side of his head. In his arm there was a cut from his elbow th the back of his hand and on his other arm there were lacerations. While on his legs there were gashes on his knees and scrapes and bruises in his shins. Basically it looked as if he had been in a death match and had barely escaped with his life.**

**Still looking at the wounds, Sasuke was snapped back to reality when he noticed that the crying stopped. Raising his head he saw the boy licking his wounds on his arms and in that instant Sasuke's eyes grew bigger. After a few licks he pulled away and the wounds had started to heal. In a matter of seconds they were gone. The only evidence that they had been there was the bloodstains. Looking at his arms and legs curiously he shrugged off the fact that his wounds were gone. Sasuke noticed how his face showed indifference the action that just took place. The boy then turned to the pond and stayed that way for a while. That left Sasuke the perfect chance to study him more. For some reason he could tell he was sad and just as he himself was going to start feeling sad for him, he stopped himself and got up and crept away. Realizing that he was about to turn into one of the many pity giving villagers. And he diffidently didn't want to become one of them. **

**About two days later Sasuke was walking through the town trying to avoid his fangirls and pity stares. When he saw him once again. Only this time he was with someone else. He was with their teacher Iruka. Never had he seen him in his class, but oh well. He noticed how the brunette was being pulled toward the ramen stand. And what surprised him was the smile on the blonds face, plastered there for everyone to see. His smile was so bright. Sasuke couldn't even see any hint of the boy from the other day. Staring at him he heard Iruka call his name.**

**It was Naruto. It seemed to Sasuke that it fit him just right. A spastic name for a blond who seemed to be just as outgoing as he looked. Wanting to try out the name and see how it sounded coming out of his mouth he whispered the name ever so lightly. And as if he had heard him, Naruto had turned his head and looked his way. But before Sasuke could be spotted he had turned to leave.**

**As he walked down the street he took the one memory of the boy and looked it in the back of his mind. No one would know what he saw that night. It would be his little secret and no one else would know of it.**

**flash flash end yay!!!**

Shaking himself out of his daydream he knew something was wring. Since the bond dobe

was still not back. Turning to Kakashi he looked him right in the eye and got a nod from Kakashi. Rushing to the gate he left in a blur. It shouldn't have taken Naruto this long no matter what had happened. Leaping he disappeared in the trees heading in the same direction they had come from. Hopefully nothing had happened, that would endanger him.

Kira: Yeah I know I didn't write very much but I want to get your opinion before I continue writing. Hope you liked.

Kidnapper: So when do I make my big appearance. I want in the story now. I don't want to be referred to as the kidnapper for a long time. That would not be cool at all.

Kira: You will appear when I want you to and if you don't quit complaining then you will have to wait for a long time and I will lock you in the closet.

Kidnapper: You wouldn't dare!!!!!

Kira: Try me! 3

Naruto: Review please so we can get on with this story and I don't have to listen to this all day long. Please HURRY!


	2. Resolution and New Feelings

Okay everyone I hope you were looking forward to this chapter. Im glad I got it done in this amount of time, I say I am impressed with myself.( )

Naruto: What do you mean, you had this written down and everything, all you had t do was type it.

Me: Yeah I know but I had a major test and I had to study big time. In fact just yesterday I took that test and you know what...?

Naruto: No what?

Me: I think I killed it. It was just to much. All of that studying for nothing, and you know why. crying

Naruto:...Why?

Me: Because I suck at grammar and english!! Its like a whole other world and you know why it sucks so much... do you? Well I'll tell you!!!!

Naruto: slowly inches away

Me: Because even though it is my first language it makes no sense to me what so ever.( Crawls to a corner to cry)

Sasuke: Wow, talk about a issues I dare you to say that again you emo freak(Kira yells from corner) Okay thenstalks off

Naruto: Nooo Sasuke don't leave!!!! (feels evil aura from corner)

Me: I am going to destroy the ones who came up with the english language, those evil bastards!!!!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, boohoo.

**Oh and one more thing. I don't know if it is to early but it gets lil graphic so sorry if none of you were ready for it. Its was already written like this so I didn't want to change it. So I apologize in advance if this chapter is not to your liking.**

Ch. 2: Resolution and New Feelings

His head throbbed as his eyes fluttered open. Immediately his hand flew to his head to try to ease the pain. Then his eyes widened as he remembered what had happened. Sitting up he remembered how he needed to get away right now so he could go eat the ramen Iruka promised to buy him once he got back. And no way was someone going to get in the way of his sensei and ramen.

Swinging his legs off the bed he stood. Steading himself as the pounding eased away. The room he was in was something he had never seen. It was huge but stone all around making a dome like ceiling. The lighting was poor giving it a medieval feel. The ceiling was covered in a war seen. His eyes staying on it for a while. Turning around his eyes fell on the little bit of furniture in the room.

On one of the walls was a fireplace where two chairs sat with a coffee table between them. The fire place was grand and had a raging blaze in it. Under the chairs was a red carpet with extravagant patterns along with the same one under the bed.

His eyes traveled back to the fireplace that had two windows on either side. Running to them he went to fling them open. Only bars stood in his way. Thoughts of being stuck here forever flooded his brain.

Backing away from the window with fear of no more ramen running through his head, thus causing his to almost stumble on the edge of the carpet. Earning a scoff. Turning around, he saw a man sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. Naruto couldn't hide the surprise that was most likely evident on his face. Not only had that chair just been empty, but he was pretty sure he hadn't heard the door open and no one had been in the room with him, so right now he was as confused as he could possibly be. Okay, well maybe not that confused but close to it.

"Nice to see your awake. My name is Kantei, and welcome to my humble abode." Naruto watched his hands spread out and then rest on his chairs arms. Not quick enough to react he was taken aback.

Jumping up, Kantei ran to Naruto and engulfed him in a bear hug. Naruto stiffened at the contact he was suddenly being given. Slowly pushing the stunned Naruto away to arms length, Kantei looked him over then surprising the already surprised blond even more he laid a wet one right on Naruto's lips. Naruto froze and couldn't believe what was happening.

Suddenly he could feel an arm slink behind his knees and one go around his back. Next thing he knew he was looking straight at the war scene on the ceiling. At this point his brain started to work again and he snapped out of his stupor. Tilting his head down so he could see what was happening he noticed that he was now in the mans arms and slowly but surly they were heading towards the bed that he had woken up on. Reality dawned on him, this man was trying to do something that his body was telling him was not okay, and he needed to get away quick or else.

Wiggling he finally got free. And he was not a happy camper.

"What the hell do you think you are trying to do?! I don't even know you and the first thing you do is hug me then kiss me, and on the lips no less! Then you pick me up and try to bring me to the bed, I may not know exactly what is going on, but I do know that the bed is somewhere I should not be heading to! Are you mental or something?!" There was definently something wrong with this man. Calming down a little he stared at the man right in the eyes. "Now tell me what you want with me and maybe, just maybe I wont kill you." He raised his hand that was slowly transforming into a claw.

Kantei seemed unfazed by the change in Naruto's hand, and nonchalantly walked towards Naruto.

"I'm just a long time admirer and I have known you ever since you were born."And that was all he said. Leaning down he whispered in Naruto's ear. " I know all about the fox, but I still love you all the same. I've always been with you on all your missions. Helping you when you were in danger, so you wouldn't have to resort to using the fox's power. I made sure no serious harm came to you especially by your own hands."

Naruto shuddered as he felt the mans hot breath on his neck, Kantei's lips slightly grazing over the soft flesh, then laying a kiss at the nape. A gasp escaped his mouth and his body shivered with something he had never felt before.

He felt ashamed, letting someone totally and utterly dominate him. But he could feel a warmth coursing through him, and all he could do was stand there and let the man do what he wanted. He felt like a little girl, this feeling only worsened when his knees decided to give out on him. He could do nothing to control his own body and a blush crept across his face when his knees hit the floor. Soon it looked like his whole face was the color of a beet. Kantei was now running a hand through his blond locks, and just slightly Naruto could feel the other hand slink around his waist.

Kantei could feel Naruto's body heat radiate off of him and smiled. Finally Naruto was his and he couldn't hold back anymore. Lifting Naruto up he walked over to the bed with a Naruto in his arms. Who at the moment was trying to hide his face with his bangs, but was doing a poor job at it.

Laying Naruto on the bed he stripped off his shirt revealing a fit chest. Slowly he undid Naruto's orange jacket and then proceeded to take off his black undershirt. Once it was gone you could tell the difference in their age. Kantei was 23 while Naruto was 12. A eleven year difference. Leaning down Kantei pressed his chest against Naruto's, whose in turn stiffened at the touch of skin on skin. Moving his face up to Naruto's forehead he lightly kissed it making sure his chest never moved from Naruto's. Cerulean eyes hide behind eyelids. Leaving a trail of kisses he made his way down to Naruto's lips. Softly kissing them before smashing down, his tongue sliding across the bottom lip asking for entrance.

A moan escaped from Naruto's mouth as Kantei's hand slid down his chest to the hem of his pants. His tongue playing in his mouth mapping the inside and memorizing all of the crevices, then moving away to follow his hand, leaving a little bit of disappointment on Naruto's face with the absence of the lips.

Tilting his head Naruto watched as Kantei's head moved down his body. His mouth leaving kisses here and there as he went.

Leaning back Naruto felt his pants slide off of his hips and down his legs. Soon replaced by the hot breath of Kantei.

Kantei looked up to Naruto and grinned. "Well I see your already excited. Aren't you my little Naru-chan." His voice floated out of his mouth in a sultry way. Earning a gasp from Naruto. Leaning down he laced his tongue around Naruto's thigh. Slowly moving up and down. By now Naruto had stopped whimpering and was now shivering. Pleasure pulsating through his whole body. Every time Kantei could feel it go through Naruto and into him. Sending him into total ecstasy.

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening, never in his life had he felt this way before.

"Hey...no...stop. We...shouldn't be...doing...ahhhh...this. It's wrong. Sto-p." His voice faltered as Kantei took it a step further. In that instance Kantei had engulfed him, while his hand made its way to his backside and penetrating him. "Stop...that..hurts!" Naruto's eyes began to water from the pain, but was soon clouded by the bliss. He knew that if this continued any longer he was going to need release. "Hey stop...I'm going to cum."

Stopping Kantei slowly rose to look at his sweet Naruto. His eyes were slightly glazed over. Tears staining his face. Cheeks flushed and sweat on his gasping chest. He looked beautiful. He could tell Naruto was close, but not yet. He couldn't let him just yet. "If you want to you need to satisfy me first, then we can release at the same time."

Naruto starred at him but felt himself pulsate. He couldn't handle it anymore. Lifting his body up he inched closer to Kantei and hide his eyes from Kantei's. He knew what he wanted him to do but it just felt so weird to do it. But his insides were tearing him and the heat was unbearable. Leaning down he gasped at the size of Kantei and swallowed a lump that had made its way to his throat. The blush that he was trying so hard to hide was becoming more evident and the need was all he could take any longer. Bending the rest of the way he opened his mouth and took in the member.

Kantei watched as Naruto's head bobbed up and down in his lap. Seeing the blond locks with him and no one else. It was right, he felt that this is how it was supposed to be. Him and Naruto and no one else.

He could feel himself climaxing and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders. His moan filling the room. He was close so he pulled Naruto up, who had a glazed look on his face. Looking him in the eyes he gave him a big long kiss. Then pulled away and pushed Naruto back down on the bed. His eyes never leaving the blonds face who was flushed and his eyes were all glassy, while his mouth moved open and closed gasping for air. Touching Naruto's legs he felt him shiver. Then he hiked them up and watched Naruto's eyes widen.

Naruto never knew what was coming next and braced himself. Pain and pleasure pulsed through him as he arched his back and Kantei thrust into him. At first the pace was slow but as the time went by the pace quickened. Naruto could feel himself losing all ability to think clearly and in some weird way he knew something close to the same was happening to Kantei. That's when it happened, for the slightest moment Naruto tightened up and Kantei stopped moving both of them screaming in pleasure at the same time.

Kantei lifted Naruto up and supported him in his lap. The small child gasping for breath in his arms. Both of them still connected, both exhausted.

Kantei softly kissed his sweet blond angels head, holding his tightly to his chest like he would disappear. His eyes peered down at the child and a small smile lit up on his face as he heard the steady breathing coming from him. Shifting a little he pulled out and laid Naruto down on the bed, he himself laying right next to him, making sure to cover both of them with the blanket.

He lifted a hand and moved it to Naruto's face and brushed away the hair that was laying across his eyes. Kantei laid there and admired the face that lay in front of him. It seemed so innocent, devoid of any kind of wrongs or evils that tainted many children when they are young, but his was the complete opposite. It was like nothing could penetrate the barrier that surrounded him no matter how hard it tried. And what was left under the covers was an angel in disguise.

Finally letting sleep overcome him he rested his head on the pillows and pulled Naruto closer to him. Nothing would tear them apart now, and he would do anything to keep them together and never leave his precious alone again.

Alright done with chapter two, I hope you all look forward to the next one.

Thanks a lot for reading, it means alot.


	3. Back to the Village

Kira: Yo wut up me hommie "g" dogs, long time no talk, or should I say write

Kira: Yo wut up me hommie "g" dogs, long time no talk, or should I say write. And ya I know that was stupid…

Sasuke: No doubt.

Kira: You know what, shut up and get used to it!

Sasuke: Psycho.

Kira: I dare you to say that again, I'm going to murder you if you don't shut up!

Naruto: Calm down Kira no need to blow a gasket.

Kira: breaths Okay, I'm calm. Any ways I hope you alls are ready, and sorry it took me so long to get this next part out. I have no excuse what so ever, so I understand if you have some kind of strife with me right now.

Naruto: She really does have no excuse at all. Lazy bum is what she is.

Kira: yep…

Sasuke: Naruto does not belong to Kira, only the pervert does.

Kira: Sasuke you do not belong to me!

Sasuke: … You have to the count of three!

Kira: Eep! Naru no mine only Kantei.

Ch. 3: Here We Go Loop di Loo, Back to the Village We Go!

Naruto awoke, recalling the events from last night. His face flushed from the images that bombarded his mind. Shifting his waist a little he felt an arm around his waist. He stiffened immediately and turned his attention to the man beside him.

The man's, or should he say pervert's/rapist's, hand's were intertwined around his waist holding him firmly in place. Fidgeting a bit he tried to maneuver his way out of the embrace but soon found all of his struggling to be worthless. Sighing he decided that if he can't get out then this is as good as chance to see what the man looked like considering he couldn't really get a good look last night. Once more blushing at the very thought of it.

His eyes shifted to the man, and a gasp escaped his lips. This man was a looker. Even a straight guy would think so. His hair was short about the length of Gaara's and was a shocking electric blue. From the little bit of lighting that was provided he could make out that Kantei's skin was slightly lighter than his own and had more of an olive tint rather than golden. Looking down further a blush spread across his face, "_Damn him_" thought Naruto. "_Making me blush like a girl, I'm ruined!_" From what he could see the man was very fit but was thin at the same time, a good way to deceive your enemies. But at the same time you could clearly see the outlines of his muscles, which in turn made the scar that ran from his right shoulder to his bottom left hip stand out all the more.

Raising his hand, he inched it closer and closer to the scar, the one thing that seemed to hold his attention. The skin was rough under his finger but didn't seem to stand out as much as it looked like it did. He traced it, starting from the top of the shoulder all the way down to the hip, his breath stopped short when the man under his finger shivered at the contact.

Kantei's eyes fluttered open and slowly focused, while Naruto didn't budge and inch forgetting all about his finger which had slowly started its way back up. Kantei's eyes were startling. Never in his whole life had he seen a pair close in comparison. The rims were a sterling silver, while the center was an actual swirl of both silver and violet. His eyes seemed to glimmer, giving them a metallic feel. They seemed to be sucking him in, and he couldn't look away, he was completely helpless.

"Well hello my sweet little angel. How did you sleep?"

As the silence was broken Naruto snapped back to reality, a scowl adorning his face. Of course this only fueled the smirk that had taken up residence on Kantei's face, startling Naruto as a finger traced over one of his whisker marks. And before he could even realize that he would have been able to escape, Kantei pushed his upper body back down onto the bed.

Cerulean stared up into metallic violet. Naruto sucked in and a blush made its way across his face. Kantei smiled down at him and leaned down, getting ready to once more capture those luscious lips. But before he could, Naruto turned his head away.

Naruto could not believe he was once again in this situation, he was a man and this should not be happening to him. It gave the impression that he was weak, being pinned by another male, not to mention one who was not only older than him but also a lot bigger. The situation made him feel insignificant, vulnerable, like a girl. It was humiliating.

"Why, why are you doing this to me? Why ME!" tears once again poured down his cheeks, he was becoming a complete emotional wreck, and he knew it was all because of this man. He vowed to himself when he was little that he would never let anyone see this side of him. After bottling it up for so long he knew that if he let the seal crack even just a little then he would be overwhelmed and everything would be ruined. Nothing like this was supposed to happen, yet here is this man who came and ruined it all. "Why… why?" his voice was nothing but a whisper now as Kantei looked down at him.

Kantei stared down at the young boy beneath him and seemed to know exactly what was going through his mind. If he was in Naruto's position he too would be asking the same question and actually, might even act more hostile. Too him, Naruto was actually taking it a lot easier than what he expected as weird as that seemed. Closing the distance he placed his lips on Naruto's forehead and then proceeded to move away. He knew he had taken it way to fast last night, but anyone would act like that after having an unrequited love for so long. And all he could do now was comfort the smaller and try to make it better.

"I told you. I'm a long time admirer; I've known you ever since you were born. Even though I was not around physically and hid in the shadows during your missions, I was always there with you, and to me you are the most important thing in this world." A chuckle escaped his lips. "I know that may sound corny but it is the truth, all I have ever wanted is your happiness and nothing else."

Kantei's voice was full of sorrow and contempt. Even though he wanted all of that for Naruto he himself managed to make his object of desire sad. Not to mention that, be it, he was around on missions he could do nothing for him when in the village. So all his life he was raised in loneliness and never felt the love that Kantei was trying to convey to him. Once more a chuckle escaped his lips, he was such a hypocrite it was quite funny.

Righting himself into a sitting position, he scooted away from Naruto, giving him the space that he so needed at this point in time.

For some reason Naruto felt that he should be angrier than he was, maybe throwing punches, beating the shit out of this man for doing what he did. But so far his feelings had not reached that pinnacle. Sure he was mad and he wanted to beat the crap out of Kantei but for some odd reason, he could feel that his subconscious had in some way accepted what Kantei did to him. This was another reason why he was so flustered. It didn't make sense.

Drying his tears he rolled to the edge of the bed, got up and started to pick up his scattered articles of clothing. He needed to get out of here and set his mind straight; surely everyone would be worried about him too, right? He needed to get back to Konoha and set things back to the way they were supposed to be. Forget what happened and live on, just like he always did, and make sure the seal was never broken again.

Slowly he pulled on his boxers making sure not to strain himself to much. His back was still sore not to mention the pain he felt every time he went to lift one of his legs. Eventually he had on the underwear and he eyed the pants wearily. This was going to take a long time. Some thing he didn't have a lot of.

"Do you… need some help, Naru-chan?" Kantei voice was worried but at the same time came out amused. "_If it's that painful he should just come back and lay down._ _He wouldn't do anything to him."_

"No, I'm fine." The response came out muffled as he was pulling on his shirt at the moment. He was not going to accept help from Kantei even if his life depended on it.

Finished he turned to look at the wall that had the only door on it. '_That's the way out.'_ He thought to himself, '_Now if only he wont interfere.'_ He looked over his shoulder at Kantei, who had yet to get up from the bed.

Redirecting his line of vision he started to make his way towards the door. Or at least that's what he had hoped to happen. But before he could even take a step Kantei called out to him.

"And where do you think you are going?" the voice was closer than before and he felt that if he turned around he would never get out. Steadying himself he made for the door and opened it with haste. What greeted him was not what he expected.

The door opened up to a corridor of doors. It seemed to never end and from further inspection, he found that the room he was in currently was at the end of said hall. The thing seemed to stretch on forever; in a way it made him feel trapped and helpless. Gathering what was left of his determination to get out of here, he started down the hall. And just as he was about to inspect one of the many doors, Kantei once more intervened.

"What are you looking for Naru?"

He turned and looked over his shoulder, Kantei stood there smiling down on him, no matter how much that smile screamed nice he didn't know if he could actually trust it. After all, what happened last night was anything but nice, even if he went along with it. Plus, he knew how easy it was to deceive people, being that he had been doing it his whole life. On the other hand, he looked back to the seemingly endless hall, maybe he would put that aside if it meant getting out of here.

Sighing he turned and looked at Kantei. Somehow the man was already fully dressed and looked like he was ready to go somewhere. His outfit consisted of a black muscle t-shirt that stopped right above his belly button, for pants he wore white pants that had blue belts connecting one hip to the other. Around his left thigh was a holster and for shoes he wore black combat boots. His wrists were taped and around his neck hung a necklace. Which was very alluring, it was shaped like a wolf head and was the same color as his eyes, on either side was a crystal. One silver with a violet core and the other the opposite. How he got it all on so quick was news to him.

"Look, I am trying to find a way out. I want to go home and get back to my everyday life. Since you say you know me so well, you must know that I want to be Hokage, and I sure as hell can't accomplish that here now can I?" Sarcasm laced his words, along with some malice.

Kantei seemed to think about it for a second before he answered a smirk ever evident on his face and it made Naruto feel a little wary at what he was going to say.

"No, you can't do that here can you? Hmm… so I figure you want me to show you the way out, do you?"

Naruto once again felt that something else was going on behind those words. None the less he shook his yes.

"Then,"Kantei's smile grew bigger as he touched his pointer finger to his chin and looked at the ceiling. "… you have to take me with you."

The request was innocent enough but the requester was not. Naruto's mouth hung open and no matter how much Kantei wanted to make a joke out of Naruto's slack jaw expression he composed himself.

If it was not evident that Naruto was surprised, then he had no idea how he would show it because his mouth was hanging open enough for five people. He knew Kantei was scheming something but he didn't think that would be what was going to come out.

"Um…well I…uh." He was flabbergasted.

Kantei looked at him, anticipation evident in his eyes.

"No. No sir-e-bob. That is a no can do. Sorry but no way no how." His eyes traveled to Kantei's hopping for a reaction, getting none. "And even if I did, not saying I will! They would never let you in. Plus you don't have any type of i.d. to show who you are." Naruto looked him up and down. "You don't, right?" Hopping that he didn't.

The smile spread, and a very wicked one at that. Naruto gulped and braced himself for what Kantei was going to say.

Instead he pulled an object from his pocket, or to be more precise, a leaf hitaite.

"Good thing I never got rid of this, eh Naru-chan."

Naruto could not believe his eyes. Not only had this man kidnapped him and done perverted things to him. But he was also a shinobi from his village none the less.

"_This is not happening; oh please just let this be a dream!"_ (Kira: Poor, Naruto.)

"So let's get a move on, no time to waste precious daylight." Kantei slung an arm around Naruto's shoulders, and proceeded down the hall. "We are going to have so much fun on the way to Konoha!"

All Naruto could do was go along with Kantei as they made there way into the darkness, and think. "_How does he have a Konoha hitaite?"_

Kira: well how was it? Have I gotten better? Huh, huh?

Naruto: um… sure.

Kira: No I don't want to hear it from you, I was asking the readers. Jeez.

Naruto: …

Kantei: don't mind her Naru.

Kira: Review, review, review, review, review…

Kantei: Calm down Kira or you won't get any. Please review, they are appreciated, and thank you for reading.


End file.
